Today the time devoted to the man himself and to maintain his health is short and it is getting shorter. The diseases resulting from physical inactivity which begin affecting man's health have brought all countries to run campaigns to encourage people to conduct physical activities with the leadership of World Health Organization, and have caused insufficiency of the budgets spent by the countries for health-related expenses and have even become a serious threat for insurance and retirement systems.
FIT letters forming the word fitness indicate the actual meaning of exercise. When Principles of Frequency, Intensity, Time are applied to any physical activity they are converted to exercise and the physical activity must have a purpose. Today, since most people associate fitness with weight control in general, it has become a tradition to prepare an exercise prescription only based on the values of body composition of a person (namely fat ratio, water ratio and fat-free mass of body). Exercise prescription is prepared without taking into account the risk factors (whether that person is sedentary or not, smokes or not, has a positive family history or not, has hyperlipidemia or not, has hypertension or diabetes or obesity) and the measurable fitness components related to actual health of a person (cardiovascular endurance, muscular strength and muscular flexibility).
Basic fitness components are as follows:                Cardiovascular endurance component (maxVO2)        Muscular Strength component        Muscular Flexibility component        Body Composition (fat ratio+fat-free mass) component        
While preparing a fitness exercise prescription by traditional methods, the importance, ranking, intensity, and the ratio of the time spent for improving each component to total time of exercise are not taken into consideration. In this calculation mostly body composition values are taken into consideration. Besides, body composition measurement devices of different brands may vary in analyzing the data.
Traditional method of exercise prescription is based on body composition information consisting of three types of data. Apart from that, exercises of cardiovascular endurance, muscular strength and muscular flexibility are created without any target and randomly without being based on any concrete data and system.
In the developed method, one's cardiovascular endurance, muscular strength, and muscular flexibility are based on relevant age- and gender-related norms; the comparison of these age- and gender-related norms is considered, and according to the comparison of the measured component results, the priority, scope and frequency of the fitness components are calculated, and the exercise program concerning health is prepared by determining the exercise priority and frequency.
As also stated above, while an exercise prescription which is prepared by the traditional method is only based on the data of body composition, the very necessary healthy and right combination of exercise cannot be obtained since not all of the fitness components are taken into consideration.
As a consequence, due to the negative points explained above and the insufficiency of traditional methods for prescribing exercise programs in health-related fitness, improvement or development of methods for preparing and tracking exercise strategy and prescription is necessary which are different from the known methods.